Te seguiré a la oscuridad
by Amaranta Donoso
Summary: Un muchacho, un antro, unos cigarros, la oscuridad, una chica, un encuentro casual. ¿Qué hay de casual en esto? (Categorizado M por lenguaje)


_Hola :) La historia es mía, Evans también... Harry Styles es de su mamá c: _

** "Te seguiré a la oscuridad"**

Tome mi cuaderno, un lápiz y mi pobre cajetilla de cigarros que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de hojas esparcidas sin usar; un completo desastre. Observé el caos de mi habitación, mi madre iba a regañarme de seguro, así que decidí escapar por unas cuantas horas. Salí por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido, necesitaba deambular por ahí, necesitaba sentirme libre y solo, liberar toda la mierda acumulada. Soy como una bomba.

Y en este preciso momento quiero explotar, dar rienda suelta a mi odio y joder todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, no hay algún motivo para hacerlo ahora. Aunque podría explotar, todavía sigo molesto con aquella insignificante muchacha que encontré hoy en la escuela, por algún motivo no he logrado olvidarme del asunto. Quizás es mi orgullo, quizás soy un hijo de puta, o simplemente estoy aburrido, pero ella aún está ahí.

-No me importa- me dije a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta, para luego encenderlo-, ella puede irse a la mierda- exhalé el humo del cigarrillo con cierto enojo. Esa chica tenía la facilidad de hacerme enojar con tan solo respirar. ¡Ah, por la puta!

No obstante, algo dentro de mí replicaba que no era cierto, pero no lo admitiré nunca. Jamás.

-Debería irse- continue hablando como un loco, pero su rostro se hizo presente en mi mente. Exhale nuevamente el humo de mis pulmones, y con el humo ella se fue.

"Tienes una historia, pero no la cuentas", fue lo que ella me dijo en la mañana sin razón alguna, solo me miró y sus palabras fluyeron entre ambos para luego desaparecer con ella. Debo admitir que me dejó más intrigado de lo que mi arrogante trasero podría admitir nunca, pero ahí estaba yo, pensando en ella.

Encontré un antro donde podría escribir, había pocas personas y estaba impregnado de cierto olor desagradable, mas no me importó; si yo soy asqueroso, ¿por qué no estar en un lugar asqueroso también? Me senté en una mesa apartada, no iba a beber nada porque todo parecía tan insalubre que hasta las ratas se escondían de toda la putrefacción de este lugar. Abrí el diario en una hoja al azar, tracé la nada con mis pensamientos egoístas hasta que sentí que mi flequillo se movía. Un toque suave en él.

-Te dije que tenías una historia que no cuentas- su voz llegó clara y profunda a mis oídos. No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, porque es claro que debía ser ella; maldita sea.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con su limpio e inocente rostro, el cual estaba alegre con esa sonrisa que ella tiene que es tan genuina, digno de la chica escarlata.

Tenía una respuesta ingeniosa en la punta de la lengua, lo juro, sentía vivas las palabras hirientes, pero en vez de eso le pregunté que hacía en un lugar tan sórdido como este. Ella parecía tan inmaculada para este lugar que sentí la inmediata necesidad de llevarla a un lindo sitio para conversar. ¡Bah! Ni que fuera mi hermana.

-No eres el único que está jodido- fue su única respuesta mientras tomaba el último cigarrillo de mi cajetilla. Me sorprendió, reconozco que lo hizo, esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a toser porque no estaba acostumbrada a fumar, pero ahí estaba ella, fumando como una experta, liberando el humo como una maldita señorita. No podía creerlo, ella parecía tan correcta, hasta con el cigarrillo entre sus labios de fresa.

Ella siguió fumando hasta que el insignificante cigarrillo se extinguió. Bárbara, solamente eso puedo decir.

-Te vi desde el cielo- su voz me asustó un poco, pues no era suave y tierna como en la escuela, era fría y seductora, casi lujuriosa.

Quise reírme, pero algo en su rostro me impidió hacerlo, tenía una expresión casi asesina en sus ojos de gata; no esmeralda, casi negros.

-¿Cómo tanta mierda puede salir de tu pequeña boca, eh? Deberías irte lejos- advertí reanudando mi acción de escribir en el diario, pero escuché una risita.

-Yo no pienso que sea mierda, pienso que así soy yo- recargó su fino mentón en el dorso de su mano. Me miró y no pude escapar de ella- A veces pienso que debería tratarte diferente, de forma distinta, indiferente como tú, pero siempre termino siendo tan suave y cortés contigo.

Pues no deberías- susurré mientras hacía unos garabatos más en mi cuaderno para cerrarlo- Podría matarte con tan sólo tocarte- mencione descaradamente mirando su encantador rostro, mas ella ni se inmutó ante la sutil amenaza.

Su aliento se escapo en un lento suspiro cargado de melancolía a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, vi como sacaba un nuevo cigarro de su chaqueta para encenderlo en un fluido movimiento. No deje escapar en ningún detalle.

-No estoy escapando- su semblante se torno decidido mientras las palabras salían de su boca.

-Deberías hacerlo. Creo que aún tienes tiempo de salir corriendo.

Algo dije para que su rostro adquiriera un temple frío y distante, me asustó un poco. Definitivamente me gusta más cuando es alegre, coqueta y decidida, no esto; como la hija de puta que aparentaba ser ahora, conmigo.

-Deja de pensar solamente en tu culo bonito, Styles. No eres el único jodido aquí, lo sabes- mencionó con voz suave, otra calada a su cigarrillo y me miro.- Estas siendo el vil retoño de la más puta de la ciudad.

¡Pero qué interesante! La niña buena, la hija de papi, dice palabrotas y fuma, ¿qué más puede esconder esta cajita de pandora? ¿Sexo, drogas y rock n' roll? ¿Un hijo en el sótano? ¿Una larga lista de chicos entre sus piernas? ¿Sadomasoquismo puro?

-Entonces, cuéntame tu historia, Evans, soy todo oídos- sugerí de lo más encantador, haciendo esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que tanto le encanta a mi madre.

-¡Qué va! No es interesante- y así como si nada regresó a ser la niña buena que jode mis bolas en el instituto, su risita me hizo enfurecer.

Sopese mis opciones: uno, torturarla hasta que confesara; dos, ir a su casa y ver qué mierda guarda; tres, olvidar el asunto y también olvidarme de ella. Me inclinaba por las dos primeras opciones, no estaba de buenas como para olvidar. No obstante, decidí ser un amor.

-Bueno- recargué mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, tal y como ella lo hizo hace unos momentos-, si no tienes nada que ocultar, no tienes miedo de mí y haces lo que haces, ademas de ser como eres, debes tener una historia de lo más fascinante para tenerte como final, ¿o me equivoco?

Evans sacudió su rojiza cabellera, soltando un adorable olor a flores mezclado con la esencia del cigarro, amarró su cabello en un moño alto y me observó por unos momentos, mientras yo trataba de controlar el impulso de enterrar mi nariz en su cabello. Lo deseaba tanto.

-Tal vez- admitió quedamente, sus ojos se tornaron risueños- Invítame un trago, esto da para un largo rato.

Sonreí triunfante, esto iba a ser bueno. Tal vez podría recordarlo al despertar.


End file.
